


Conditions of survival

by WolfQueenLuna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Overwatch OC, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueenLuna/pseuds/WolfQueenLuna
Summary: When Angela gets captured in a warzone she struggles to keep her self alive and has some unpleasant run ins with people from her past and several ex lovers.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything dark, I hope y'all like it.

Angela still wasn't used to being back on the field, it wasn't something she ever expected she'd do again. Even now five months after she received the recall notice sent out by Winston, doing anything Overwatch related seemed surreal. But here she was crouched behind an overturned car surrounded by gunfire, quickly she scanned across the line looking for any wounded. It was rather easy to fall back into the rhythm of being a combat medic, watch for wounded, hope she got to casualties before they were too far gone to resurrect. 

She did another quick scan and noticed a soldier had fallen off to her left, she knew that he was in bad shape but could tell he was still breathing. She called for cover fire over her headset and made a quick dash across the road to the man's side and dragged him behind the cover of a building. She sat with him allowing the nanites from her staff to close his wounds and get him back on his feet, once she was sure he'd be fine she left him to catch his breath and she prepared to take her place back on the field.

She never made it back into the fray, as she took her first few strides out of the building's cover she felt the buckshot burn into her side. She turned quickly and wished she hadn't, finding herself face to face with the one man she hoped not to see today, Reaper. As she collapsed she heard him laugh, "looks like the guardian angel has finally fallen." Then everything went black. 

As she regained consciousness, she heard a familiar sound, aircraft engines. She wasn't sure how she'd ended up back in the drop ship but at least they'd found her. When she finally opened her eyes she found that she was not back in the Overwatch ship, her surroundings were much newer and more advanced than their budget would allow. Then the crushing realization finally set in, she was on the Talon drop ship.

She tried to sit herself up finding her arms had been bound to the gurney they had her lying on. This was far from ideal, she ran all the possible outcomes of this in her mind finding none of them favorable for her. That's when she heard the slow heavy footsteps approaching her and she turned to look for their origin, Reaper was looking down at her chuckling. "Well, well, well doc, we are going to have some fun together." She feels the cold medal metal of his gloves through her body suit as he places a hand on her thigh. 

Angel tried to pull away from his touch finding without her hands she couldn't get very far from the unwanted contact. She looks up at him with a snarl in her voice "Get your hands off me." She had to fight down a scream when she felt the claws dig into her leg, she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain. "Now don't be that way doc, after all we used to have so much fun." 

The memories she tried to keep pushed back in her mind came flooding back to her in a second. This wasn't the first time she found herself in this position with the Reaper, the last had been four years prior when he had hunted her down in South America. She prayed that the events of their last meeting wouldn't be repeated today, a fear that only seemed confirmed as she felt him drag his claws up her thigh. 

"Don't ever bring Rio up again, do you have any idea how long it took me to recover from that?" She shook violently trying in vain to push away from his touch, back then she had hoped there was a sliver of Gabriel left in that man and had been proven incredibly wrong. "Frankly I don't care, though I did find your ill placed faith quite amusing. This time however, I don't have to worry about you fighting back." The dark laugh following his words was enough to make Angela feel sick. 

She knew there was nothing she could do but she wasn't going to give Reaper the satisfaction of reacting. As she lay there attempting to mentally prepare her for the abuse she was sure was coming, a familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Gabriel enough! Get your hands off my patient and get out of my infirmary!" Angela's eyes flashed up to see who was speaking, why was she not surprised to find Moira O'Deorian was working for Talon. 

As much as she detested the woman, she was thankful for her coming to her rescue one way or another. She heard Reaper's response but could no longer see him. "Fine, it'll be more fun once she's back on her feet anyway. Make sure she finds her way to interrogation when you're done with her." She heard Moira scoff at his response not giving him the pleasure of an answer. Angela watched her as she approached, "Thank you, though I'm not sure if that's a proper response since you'll be keeping me captive still." 

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting to see the mighty Mercy in my infirmary. It's been too long Doctor, still fighting the losing battle I see." Moira's tone was icy and dismissive, "and your welcome, he has a habit of taking things too far." This time her voice was much gentler as she walked around to the side where she was shot.

Angela scowled at her words, too long that's what she called it? What had it been 8 years now since she walked out her door, no calls, not even a single email. "Don't take that tone with me O'Deorian, you have no right. You walked out without even a good-bye, and don't you dare use your getting fired as an excuse." The other doctor stopped for a moment at Angela's biting words. Then Angela felt her hands on her side as she poked and prodded at her wound. "Well Angela I'm glad your bark is worse than your bite, or else that might have startled me. As memory serves you're the one who told me to leave. If you didn't mean it you shouldn't have said it. I've moved on but it seems you still haven't learned to let anything go have you?"

She shivered feeling Moira's touch linger briefly on her side before she pulled away. She knew Moira was right she had kicked her out after that self experimentation fiasco. She hated to admit just how much she has missed Moira in the last eight years. "You still could have called or something Moira. With the rumors surrounding your involvement in Blackwatch I assumed you'd died. But when I heard about your employment with Oasis I was furious that you'd never contacted me." 

"Why should I have? You made it perfectly clear when we last spoke you didn't want to see me again, so I followed your wishes to a tee Angela." Moira steps towards the end of the gurney making a few notes on her chart before speaking again. "If you knew where I was and were that upset, you could have reached out on your own. But you didn't, did you? So don't come after me with that victimized attitude Angela." 

"Oh yes, I could have easily approached the newest Minister of Oasis out of the blue. Even my name has its limits!" She struggled again in vain to sit up wanting to look Moira in the eye. "Don't even get me started on how I feel about finding you here either, I knew your morals were low but Talon low, really?" 

Moira scoffed, "Don't even talk to me about employment Angela, we both know the things Overwatch has done and you still came running back when they called. We will be landing soon, at which point you'll be transferred to my med ward. From there you'll go into a cell till we are ready to interrogate you, try not to be too stubborn if you want to walk out alive." 

"You don't need to remind me of the problems Overwatch caused, but I can't stand by and watch the world fall apart. You honestly expect me to believe that Talon is going to let me leave alive? They've been after me for far too long to just let me walk." Her eyes followed Moira as she went to sit down and fasten herself in for landing.

"They may not let you walk away, but if you cooperate they will let you live. I know that being tied to Talon is not what you'd call ideal but at least you won't be dead. If you play nice, eventually I may be able to vouch for you to get a position outside of a base like I have with Oasis. I won't be around to keep Reaper in check so it's best you just answer his questions." With that she settles in as the ship begins its descent.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Moira said the moment they landed she was moved into a medbay, given her enhanced healing rate her stay there was very brief. The Reaper made a point to be the one to move her to a cell, all but dragging her the whole way. As she felt herself shiver into the small room and heard the door lock behind her, the emotion of the day finally hit her. 

She slid to the floor as the tears began to spill down her cheeks, she had no idea where they were and Overwatch certainly wouldn't either. She was stuck here for who knew how long, maybe indefinitely because like Moira said, they probably won't allow her to walk away. So what now? Be a scientist or medic for Talon or die? Were those really the only options she had left? She was sure she would soon find out. 

Angela lay in her cell for what felt like hours before she heard the door unlock and be thrown open. She felt a hand close around her arm jerking her up onto her feet and pulling her towards the door. She didn't need to look to know who had come for her, it seemed it was time for her interrogation. She was pushed down into a chair and handcuffed to the table in front of her. 

She didn't even look up when she heard the man speak "There are two ways this can go Angela, you can answer my questions truthfully when asked and I won't have to hurt you. Or you can be your usual stubborn self and then things will have to be physical." She then heard something she didn't expect, the click as Reaper removed his mask. "Listen doc, I don't want to hurt you if I don't have too. You may not believe what I'm saying and I wouldn't blame you if you don't." 

She looked up at the face she so fondly remembered, "What's with the nice act Gabriel, do you have split personalities or something? You go from molesting me on a gurney to talking to me like a friend." She looks away from him trying not to think of him as the man he once was. "Is that your angle? Break me down by toying with my memory and heart?" 

"Yes, I do. You've had the luck to run into Reaper nearly every time we've met. Angela, listen I regret the way things happened, but there isn't anything that can be done about it. Answer my questions and I will make sure you are not harmed, get you a lab here." Angela turned back to him, tears running down her face. "You expect me to believe that you regret anything? You chose to do the things you did. You chose to become this!" 

"Angela, unless you want to deal with Reaper please calm yourself. Moira isn't here to keep him in check this time, she and I have both missed you and I for one would prefer to have this conversation with you myself." She saw a noticeable tremor in Gabriel's arm as if punctuating his statement. "Now let's start easy, what base are you currently stationed out of?"

"We change it regularly and rather sporadically. I don't know when or where they will be moving to next. I don't know much more than that, Jack and Winston handle most of the logistics." As much as she hated being kept in the dark on things, at least in situations like this it worked in her favor. Even with the limited knowledge she had, she felt vile for sharing it. "I'm sorry Gabriel I won't be much use for information." 

"That's as good of an answer as I can ask for Angela, how many of the old team have returned? You already mentioned Winston and Jack." Angela took a deep breath before responding "The numbers changed day to day, some people are constant others aren't." Angela looked down as she heard Gabriel's claws dig into the wood of the table, as she looked back up she could see the change in his eyes.

"I'm going to need more information than that Angela. Now I suggest you give me a straight answer, how many?" Angela flinched back eyes going wide at the sudden change. "Maybe 12 with a few new faces I think." She leans away from the man as he growls deeply putting his mask back on. "Names! Now." 

"What makes you think I'd just give out the roster of Overwatch? My self preservation only goes so far, I will not sentence my friends and my family to death!" No sooner than she finished her sentence she felt Reaper's hand find her throat, "Then it looks like I'm going to have quite a bit of fun with you." She feels his other hand release the mechanism holding her cuffs to the table. 

Reaper lifts her out of her chair by her throat and throws her to the floor. Angela attempted to push herself up to but feels the sole of his boot find her calf, "Let's see how quickly you bounce back from this Doc." She screams out in pain as he stomps down shattering the bones in her leg. As she tryed to keep herself conscious she felt the heel of Reaper's boot meet her chin. Next thing she knew she was waking up in her cell. 

When she awoke she found she had severe difficulty moving her jaw, she figured it must be dislocated from Reaper's kick. She reached up and forced her jaw back into place screaming in pain as she did so. After she'd been able to settle herself she turned her attention to her leg, great the nanites had set to healing muscle and tissue damage but her bone wasn't set properly. This wasn't the first time she had had to reset her own bones but it was never a pleasant experience. She looked around for something solid she could use for leverage, settling for the bars on the bed frame. 

She runs her fingers along her shin to find the break and determine which direction she would need to shift it. She then slid her leg in between the bars on the foot of the bed up to just below the fracture and took a deep breath. She put all her strength into it as she twistedvand pushed on the fracture point. With an audible crack she feels the bone shift back into place and she struggles to not pass out from the pain. After a few minutes of laying still she sat herself up to assess the damage, to her pleasure it seemed that it was set back in place properly, but she knew it would be a few days before it would hold her weight again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for depictions of violence, Non con, and Sexual assault

The next five days went much the same, she'd be dragged to an interrogation chamber and chained to the desk. However she never got the privilege of speaking with Gabriel again, instead she simply did her best to survive Reaper's torture. The broken bones didn't stop at her leg, by the time those five days were up he'd broken three of her ribs, dislocated her right shoulder and broke her left arm. To Angela the physical abuse was nothing she hadn't dealt with before being a field medic, the thing that eventually got to her was the sexual abuse. Reaper never fully forced himself upon her like he did in Rio but he clearly revelled in watching her squirm away from his touch. 

When Angela awoke the sixth morning she figured she knew what was in store for her that day. She let herself be dragged off not bothering to even fight it anymore, she sat down and held out her wrists for her captors. Then she hears a response she doesn't expect from a voice she wished she hadn't, "He says you'll need your hands to write today, it seems he's finally decided to break you. But you know all about how it feels to be broken by the Reaper, don't you Angela?" 

Without lifting her head she responded softly "Amélie, why are you here?" She hears a soft laugh come from the french woman, "He simply wants to remind you Talon always gets what they want, and to remind you how many friends you've lost to our ranks." Angela looks up as Amélie walks out of the room leaving her in dumbfounded silence while she waits for Reaper. 

After what felt like hours she finally heard the tell tale heavy foot falls of Reaper's approach. For the first time since the first day she wasn't sure what to expect out of this interrogation. She found herself quickly falling into flight or fight mode, and there was nowhere to run. She watched the door open and the hooded figure step into the room closing it before dropping the blinds to the interrogation room viewing window. 

Reaper slowly walks up to the table and around to Angela's side before placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, she feels herself freeze under his touch. "Now Angela, would you like to do this the easy way, or the hard way? One way or another I will be getting the information I need before either of us leave this room." He squeezes down digging his claws into her shoulder to punctuate his statement.

After a moment of silence Angela folds her hands over her lap and closes her eyes. "I haven't caved yet Reaper, and I don't plan to today. As I've said before, I will not sentence my friends to death. You may as well kill me and be done with it." Reaper's fingertips drag across her shoulder as he removes his hand, "I'm not going to kill you Angela, though I'd very much like to. You're too valuable to our organization to die just yet. If that is your final thought on the subject then you will surely wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you." 

Angela's breath hitched as Reaper grabbed the back of her head and slammed it forward pushing her against the table. She felt a shot of pain from her leg as he kicked the chair out from under her. Angela shuddered as she felt Reaper run his free hand down her side laughing darkly, mustering what little strength and leverage she had Angela swung her heel up hoping to make contact with something damaging. Her foot found contact against his shin pulling an aggressive hiss from Reaper as he grabbed hold of her hair pulling her back up and wrapped his hand around her throat dragging her and slamming her back against a wall. 

"Now, now Angel, play nice." He tightened his grip on Angela's throat ash she grabbed at his arm hoping in vain to push him away. She felt herself getting dizzy from lack of air as the room began to spin, finally the room went black. When Angela woke she seemed to be alone and the door to the room had been left open, she struggled to her feet slowly moving towards the door a voice behind her made her turn her head a little too fast. "Well what are you waiting for Angel, run." Angela stood frozen in place staring at Reaper, "I SAID RUN!" With that she didn't hesitate as she ran out the door hearing him laughing behind her.

Angela was surprised to find no one stood in her way as she sprinted through the facility trying to find her way out. Finally she saw Amélie who simply pointed in the direction she hoped was the exit, as she hit the door the fresh air filled her lungs. Again behind her she heard the taunting laugh of the Reaper "Do keep running little Angel, this is quite entertaining."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, sexual assault.

Angela sat crouched behind a tree trying to catch her breath, off to her left she heard the familiar sound of Reaper's boots in the underbrush. How long had she been running now? An hour? Two? Angela took a deep breath and bolted right further into the forest, she heard the taunting laugh from behind her as if just to remind her he was there. 

Fear gripped Angela's heart at hearing him so close, she thought she had finally lost him but there he was right behind her. She tried to push herself to run faster only to catch her foot on the root of a tree, she felt the pain shoot up her leg as she twisted her ankle. As she hit the ground she heard the Reaper stop, she felt his hand find her hair and he pulled her back to her feet, "I didn't say you could stop running Angel. But it seems our little game is at an end." He grabbed her by the throat slamming her against a tree, "There are so many games I could play with you out here, no one would hear you scream."

Angela stood frozen in fear pressed against the tree with the Reaper holding her throat, she watched as he reached up to remove his mask. "I have a feeling this just may finally break you. Looking at the face of a man you once loved while he defiles you." The Reaper dropped his mask to the ground and slowly ran one of his claws along Angela's jawline, before forcing his lips to hers. Angela tried her hardest to push him away but he was simply too strong.

Angela felt Reaper's tongue force it's way into her mouth and instinctively she bit down. He quickly pulled away from her, tightening his grip on her throat. He turned his head to the side to spit out fresh blood, "You are definitely going to regret that Angel." He released his grip on her throat and backhanded her full force throwing her to the ground. Angela attempted to pull herself to her feet to run but she wasn't quick enough, Reaper had grabbed a hold of her arm pinning it behind her back. He dragged her to her feet and pushed her face first back against the tree. "I'm surprised you still have so much fight in you Angel, but it definitely makes this more fun." 

Angela felt a length of rope be tied around her wrist as her arms were forced above her head, she looked up to see the rope and already been tossed over a tree branch above her. "Now let's see how long that fighting spirit lasts when you've got nowhere to run." She felt him grab hold of her hair again forcing her face to his for another unbearable kiss, his other hand ran down her front as she felt the fabric under his claws begin to tear. The cool air against her skin caused her to shiver, she couldn't hold in her gasp feeling the cold metal of Reaper's claws against her skin. 

As Reaper pulled away she hears him laugh, "There's the sounds I remember so well. Let's see if we can make some more shall we?" Slowly he ran his fingers down her stomach stopping above her pant line. "But not just yet." She felt his claws tear the fabric along her arms and shoulders causing her top to fall to the ground. "Now that's much better isn't it Angel?" 

Angela stared at the ground trying to not let Reaper see the tears in her eyes or the fear she was hiding. She felt the rope slacken and fell to her knees suddenly trying to support her own weight again, she looked up to meet the dark eyes that were boring into her. Reaper reached down grabbing her chin, "Are those tears for yourself or for me, either way I'll be seeing more of those. Now be a good girl." Angela watched in terror as he unfastened his belt and pants letting them fall to the ground.

Angela focused on his eyes, "Gabriel, please don't do this I'm begging you. Don't let him do this." Before she gets a chance to react she feels Reaper's grip on her hair as he pulled her forward, she choked as he forced his way into her mouth. Angela struggled to breathe as he repeatedly hit the back of her throat, she closed her eyes tightly as the tears ran down her face and she silently begged for this to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, things are starting to look up for Angela.

Angela suddenly felt she could breathe again as she heard Reaper growl in pain. When she opened her eyes she saw him pulling a bolt out of his shoulder. Above her Angela heard an unfamiliar voice with a very familiar accent, American. "Reyes, I think that's quite enough. You're going to kill the poor girl." She heard a soft thump as her arms dropped from above her head. Reaper glared up at the woman in the tree, "What are you doing here Lana?"

"Isn't it obvious, I came to make sure she came back alive. Now the council is expecting you for a deployment, get going." The woman dropped down beside Angela and wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, sometimes Reaper doesn't know when to stop. My name is Lana King, they call me the Huntress. Now let's get you back to base and cleaned up." 

Angela let the woman pull her to her feet and wrapped her arm over her shoulder as they started walking back to the Talon base. "Thank you, I hoped Gabriel would have the will to stop him. Seems I expected too much." She heard Lana sigh, "I'm sorry Angela but Gabriel is nothing more than a passenger in his own body these days. I can make sure you don't go through that again, but I need you to do something for me first."

"I'm sorry but I can't give you the names, there are too many innocent people at stake." Angela hangs her head not particularly paying attention to where they are going, as soon as her reply leaves her lips she feels Lana come to a stop. She's guided to a fallen tree and sat down. "Listen Angela, I understand why you are doing what you're doing. But protecting them now won't help them later when Talon does learn their identities, and I promise you giving them the names now will save them a lot of pain later." Lana sighs as she shakes her head, "I know that there are several youths that have since joined Overwatch, if you give me the list of names I will do everything in my power to insure their safety. Too many children have already been lost in this war." 

Angela slowly looked up to meet Lana's pleading eyes, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She broke down as the tears rolled down her face, she wrapped her arms around herself as the sobs shook her body. She felt Lana place a hand on her shoulder and simply sat next to her in silence. Angela tried to compose herself but the tears kept coming, she lost track of how long they'd been sitting there as the exhaustion of the day took over.


	6. Chapter 6

When Angela woke she was neither in the forest or her cell, she looked around and found she was in a rather modest apartment of sorts. She was still wrapped in the cloak given to her by Lana, it was warm but she wanted clothes again. As she pulled herself from the bed she heard a comfortingly familiar voice come from the next room, "Finally awake are we Angela, Lana brought you here shortly before I arrived." As she rounded the corner she found Moira sitting in a large red chair. "You've had quite the day haven't you?"

Angela nodded slowly as she walked over to her cautiously sitting down in her lap. She felt Moira's arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're back Moira, I've missed you." Angela sighed feeling the rise and fall of Moira's chest against her, "You were right, I should have just done what I was asked." She heard Moira sigh heavily, "Yes you should have, perhaps it wouldn't have come to you being hunted. From what I've heard you've finally relented, soon you'll be flying out to Oasis with me as your new station with Talon."

Angela looked up at her frowning slightly, "If Lana can make good on her promise then you'll get your list, but why are they sending me with you to Oasis?" "Because they feel you'll be of the most value to them if you can further your research. They also want you to be in a place that they can keep a constant eye on you, and thus Oasis under my supervision is what they settled on."

Angela's frown deepened as she sat up to look at Moira, "I guess I don't get a choice in the matter, Talon has already placed a claim on my head. At least we'll be working together again." She felt herself gently guided out of Moira's lap, "Simply as coworkers again Angela, I'm sorry but I told you. I'm past everything, while you are at Oasis you will be my assistant and nothing more. If you will excuse me I have some preparations to make." 

Angela stood in shock as Moira rushed past her and out of the room before she sat down and started to cry. Her life was practically over, if anyone found out she worked for Talon her reputation would be ruined. Not to mention she'd be most likely tried as a global terrorist, Overwatch could probably get her a pardon but to what end? She'd never work for them again, and no good hospital would hire her. She was stuck with Talon now, and Moira clearly wanted nothing to do with her so even that old decision was coming back to haunt her. 

As Angela sat overwhelmed with her thoughts and emotions for a second time that day she heard a soft knock on the door. She barely looked up to see who had entered the room until a pen and pad of paper were placed on the coffee table in front of her. "I'm sorry Angela but I really need those names, and then there is some paperwork you'll need to sign." She looked up to meet Lana's gaze, she shuddered lightly still collecting herself, "Of course, just give me a moment to collect my thoughts." Hesitantly she reached for the pen, fighting back second thoughts about what she had to do. 

"Take your time, would you like something to drink?" Angela nodded, "Coffee would be wonderful, but why are you being so nice to me?" She quickly began scribbling down names best she could remember of the current Overwatch roster. Lana chuckled behind her as she turned on the coffee maker, "I find you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. While some people in this company feel violence is the best solution, I prefer to treat my charges as people." 

Angela nodded slowly as she finished her list taking a moment to mark each of the young members. "Here's the list, just make good on your promise and I won't cause any trouble. Thank you for your kindness. I would like some fresh clothes if possible." Lana reached down looking over the list before folding it and putting it in her pocket and holds out her hand for Angela. "Well let's get your paperwork filed and then we will requisition you a uniform for now." Angela nodded slowly standing to follow Lana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, life gets kinda crazy this time of year. Here's a little less depressing scene for you guys in these trying times.

Angela was quickly led through processing, she was surprised to find that beyond the dungeon she'd been kept in, Talon looked and ran like any other business. The woman to process her paperwork was a quiet woman who appeared to be in her sixties, she handed Angela a stack of papers for her to sign and date all of them standard employment paperwork. The last thing she signed was a nondisclosure policy, she knew with signing that contract there was no turning back. 

After finishing her paperwork Angela was lead quickly to a supply office and fitted for a Talon issue uniform and issued a company comm unit. Finally she was lead to the one room she didn't want to see, the office of the companies current head Akande Ogundimu. As she was sat in an office chair Lana bid her a farewell and exited the room leaving her to wait for his arrival. 

The first thing she heard was his footsteps heavy and echoing down the hall as he approached his office. Angela fought hard to swallow the lump in her throat that wouldn't stay down as her eyes wandered the room growing more tense with each passing second waiting for him to enter. She all but jumped out of her skin when she heard the door slide open for thean to enter. 

Akande stopped beside her chair and Angela slowly raised her head to look up at him, to her surprise she saw nothing of the hatred and rage she had come to expect from this behemoth of a man. Instead he smiled gently and offered her a cup of coffee, "Welcome aboard Angela, Lana told me you liked your coffee black so I took the liberty of bringing you a cup." 

Angela slowly reached for the cup hand shaking slightly as she took it and Akande rounded his large oak desk, "You need not be afraid Angela, you're one of us now and so I harbor no ill will. However, we will be keeping a close eye on you for the time being. We intended to send you to Oasis with O'Deorian immediately, however one of our drop ships fell under heavy fire from our friends in Overwatch and I need all medical staff at the ready."

Angela had to take a moment to process what she was just told, not only was she stuck with this organization now she had to keep some of them alive. At least this was what she did best, she stood quickly "If I am to assist I will need to be shown the way to your hospital wing Akande." 

Akande rose and gestured to the door and followed Angela out of the office. Angela was quickly ushered to the hospital bay as she tried to memorize the path they took. As she pushed through the double doors her eyes were assaulted by the bright light and she quickly shielded them while they adjusted. Once her eyes could handle the light she took a quick glance around her surroundings taking stock of the situation. 

Patients were still being carted in as she entered and the scene reminded her of the many field trauma centers she'd run for Overwatch. Quickly she spotted Moira leaning over a patient while directing the other doctors and nurses where they were needed. Quickly she got herself gowned and found a nurse who seemed to be lost amongst the chaos, "You, what's your name?" "Sebastian, ma'am" "You're with me Sebastian, keep up."

For the next four hours Angela moved from bedside to bedside as she tended to the wounds of the soldiers. From setting bones to suturing deep gashes she worked tirelessly all the while dragging Sebastian along at a pase he was clearly not used to. It had been many years since Angela had seen so much blood, but the constant works aloud her to distract herself from the situation she had gotten herself into. 

"Well, well Doc looks like they finally let you out of your cage." Angela felt the blood drain from her face hearing the deep voice behind her. "I knew you'd break yesterday, Lana's interruption seems like it was necessary after all." Out of the corner of her eye Angela could see Sebastian cowering against the wall staring at the Reaper, then another familiar voice came from her left "Leave her alone Gabriel. You've had your fun now she's my charge, unless you're injured get out of my medbay." 

Angela stayed frozen in place as she heard the heavy footsteps retreat with a dark laugh. Slowly she turned to look up at Moira, "Thank you again. We won't see much of him at Oasis will we?" Moira shook her head and then turned to continue about her final rounds before going to her office. Angela sighed heavily turning back to Sebastian, "Thank you for your assistance, you did well. How long have you been a nurse here?" 

"T-thank you, umm only a week." Sebastian just barely managed to get his words out still recovering from the interaction with Reaper. "Well I guess that means we are both new, I'll be sure to put in a good word with Moira." Angela reached out to shake his hand before turning and walking to Moira's office. As she stood in front of the door she felt uneasy but she couldn't place the reason as she gently tapped on the door. 

"It's open Angel come in." Angela laughed to herself as she reached for the handle and stepped into the room. "What brings you to my office Angel?" Moira glanced up from the papers on her desk to look at Angela over the top of her reading glasses. "Well for starters I was checking in with you on regards to when we will be leaving, secondly I want to recommend more advanced training for the nurse I worked with today. Also, if we are to be simply coworkers, please stop calling me Angel." 

Moira furrowed her brow for a moment looking at her before looking back to her papers. "We leave tomorrow at 0700, as for the boy. He has been with us all of a week, he still has much to learn before I feel he is prepared for advanced training. Just because he can keep up with you doesn't mean he's gifted. Finally if that is what you wish than I will be more professional, now if you'll excuse me Dr. Zeigler I have work to do. I'll page Akande to send a guide to your quarters." 

Angela felt the bite on Moira's words as she excused her from her office, slowly she turned and walked out and say down on an empty bed to wait. Before long she saw Lana enter the medbay smiling at her, "Well I hear you've had a very eventful day, let's get you to your quarters so you can rest." she reached out her hand for Angela and pulled her up off the bed. She followed behind Lana silently as she was taken to her room, wondering how often she'd be using it.

Suddenly Lana stopped, "This is it, room 305." She reached out to drop a key card into Angela's hand. "Do try to get some rest honey, it'll help." Lana smiled and quickly headed back down the corridor leaving Angela alone. She turned opening the door and stepped inside, the room wasn't as big as Moira's had been but there was a small kitchenette and living area separate from her bedroom and bathroom. She quickly moved to take a hot shower after everything she'd gone through, she felt as though she hadn't bathed in months and relished in the sensation of washing away the pain and stress of her day. After drying quickly Angela drug herself into bed and crashed.


End file.
